Wishful Thinking
by Mana-sama
Summary: Seto and Anzu are brother and sister and are secretly in love with each other, not knowing how the other feels about himher. What will happen? SetoAnzu fic!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me.

Notes: This is an Anzu/Seto fic, so if you don't like then don't read it. Got it?

            '_______' Talking to Themselves

Wishful Thinking

By Lady Dragon636

Anzu sat on Seto's deck, her blue eyes filled with unshed tears as she looked at the picture of her and Seto on the beach in each other's arms and a smile on their faces.

            'Oh Seto, I want to be with you but all you care about is your reputation. Don't you realize this is killing me?'

            Unknown to Anzu, Seto was standing in the shadows and was looking at Anzu as he saw a few tears drip onto her black skirt.

            'Anzu…I love you but how can I risk my reputation just for you? Damn it! Love is so confusing!'

            Suddenly the door burst open and Mokuba ran in and jumped into Anzu's arms, instantly Anzu turned her head to wipe the tears from her eyes and grinned at Mokuba.

            "Hey Mokuba, what's up?"

            "Anzu-chan, can I have some chocolate?"

            "I dunno. Remember what Seto said?"

            Mokuba gave her the puppy dog eyes, instinctively Anzu shut her eyes, a few seconds later she cracked open one of her eyes and saw that Mokuba now had his bottom lip sticking out and his eyes were getting watery. Anzu felt herself giving in.

            "No Mokuba. You're going to get too hyper"

            Anzu and Mokuba turned their heads to see Seto at the door in his school uniform, at exactly the same moment Seto and Anzu felt a pang in their hearts.

            "Hey Seto, didn't you hear come in"

            Mokuba jumped out of Anzu's arms and latched himself onto Seto's leg"

            "Big Brother!!!! Please!"

            Seto looked down and found himself caught in the puppy dog look.

            "Ahhh…damn. Fine!"

            Mokuba smiled sweetly at Seto.

            "Thanks Big Brother!"

            Mokuba then ran up to Anzu again and grabbed her by the hand.

            "Come on Anzu-chan! Big Brother said I could have some!"

            Anzu rolled her eyes and picked up Mokuba.

            "Well let's go get some chocolate"

            She walked out of the room but not before giving Seto one more heartbroken look which did not go unnoticed by Seto. Anzu walked down the stairs and was about to go the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring, she put Mokuba down.

            "Hey Mokuba I want you to go into the kitchen, okay? You can eat as much chocolate as you like"

            "YAY!"

            Mokuba ran into the kitchen, a huge smile etched onto his face. Anzu slowly walked toward the door and opened it, only to see…

            "Pegasus? What are you doing here?"

            "Hello Anzu-dear. Will you get Kaiba-boy for me?"

            Anzu blinked.

            "Yeah sure, give me a minute. Just sit down and make yourself comfortable"

            "Why thank you Anzu-dear"

            Anzu ran upstairs and knocked on Seto's door

            "What is it?"

            "Pegasus' here Seto. He wants to speak to you"

            "Give me a minute Anzu!"

            "Okay"

            Anzu ran downstairs and forced a smile onto her face.

            "Hey Pegasus?"

            "Yes Anzu-dear?"

            "Seto'll be here in a minute, in the meantime would you like anything to drink?"

            "Some wine please Anzu-dear"

            "Yeah sure, I'll be back in a minute"

            Anzu walked into the kitchen and sweat dropped at the sight of Mokuba covered in chocolate.

            "I'm not even gonna ask"

            She walked into the wine cellar and pulled out a bottle of Red Wine and got a wine glass, she walked back to see Seto was sitting down in his blue trench coat and had his briefcase next to him. Anzu poured out a glass of wine for Pegasus and set it down and placed the bottle close to Pegasus' reach, not once removing hergaze from Seto's. their gaze was cut when Mokuba came running towards them with a huge bag of sugar clutched in his small hands. Anzu sweat dropped and grabbed Mokuba as he was about to launch himself out of the window.

            "Come on Mokuba, time for bed"

            "But I don't wanna!"

            Anzu sighed and turned her head to Seto.

            "So, what do you think?"

            "Put him to bed now"

            "Okay. Sorry Mokuba, but you heard Seto!"

            Anzu walked up to the stairs, holding a struggling Mokuba in her arms. A low growl escaped from her lips as Mokuba began to hit Anzu over the head with his bag of sugar. Seto chuckled as Anzu shoved Mokuba in the bag.

            'What a woman'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well whaddya think?

Pretty cute, huh?

Seto/Anzu are pretty cute couple ^__________^

Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
